


keep me company

by s0upertr0uper



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, LGBTQ Female Character, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Natasha Romanov Needs a Hug, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25414405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0upertr0uper/pseuds/s0upertr0uper
Summary: a first date hookup that just may lead into something more serious
Relationships: Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	keep me company

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic, comments/critiques are greatly appreciated!

Droplets of rain falling on the roof above calm you as you clutch your mug of tea that Natasha had made for you, and you take the first sip, only scalding your tongue minorly. You notice that you’re drumming your fingers on the table and stop, hoping that your fidgeting isn’t annoying her. She sits across from you at the small square table, holding one knee to her chest as she drinks her own tea, absently looking out the kitchen window.

“Your apartment is lovely” you tell her, a lame attempt at pretending that you aren’t unsure how to transition into the upcoming part of the evening. Tonight had been great, as far as first dates go. Dinner was low-key and intimate and conversation never felt forced; when she had invited you back to her place, you hadn’t hesitated, although now that you were there you felt the nerves that had melted away a few hours ago returning.

“Thank you.” She responds, running her finger along the edge of the table. “I’ve lived here for almost five years. I just can’t get it to feel like my own place, even though it should be home by now”. Natasha looks up at you at last, her green eyes bright with the warm light from the candle beside her.

“What’s missing?” you ask, glancing around the room at the vintage-meets-elegant décor of her home. You smile a little, thinking of your own apartment: mismatched furniture, clutter, popcorn ceilings, peeling wallpaper. Nowhere near as cozy or attractive as Natasha’s place.

“It’s lonely. Home shouldn’t be lonely.” Natasha nods as she says it, seemingly resigned to her (likely) self-inflicted solitude. The two of you sit in silence for a moment, her face impassive. “Keep me company. Just for tonight.” She reaches out and lightly brushes her hand against yours on top of the table, making you shiver. The touch of vulnerability in her voice was something you had never heard from her. Her eyes were almost pleading, and in that moment, you knew you would do anything she asked of you.

You interlace your fingers with hers, apparently giving her the encouragement that she needed. She stands up, pulling you to your feet as well, and tentatively puts a hand against your cheek. You smile and tilt your cheek firmly against her hand. Quickly, the two of you close the gap between your bodies, and she kisses your lips ever so gently. “She doesn’t want to scare me” you think, realizing that Natasha is very aware of how easily she could overpower you. So you show her you aren’t scared, deepening the kiss and adding some urgency while looping your arms around her to pull her even closer.

She begins to slowly run her hands up and down your sides, fingers just grazing your breasts before going lower, her hands migrating towards your ass. When she lightly squeezes, you let out the smallest moan, something that does not go unnoticed by Natasha. She pulls away, her eyes fixated on you with a new intensity. Grabbing your hands, she walks you towards her bedroom; once you’re there she kisses you harder than before for a moment, before carefully pushing you backwards onto the bed. She pauses, giving you a second to tell her if you needed to slow down.

You scoot backwards on the bed and lay yourself down, grabbing her shoulders as you do so, pulling her on top of you. With one hand she parts your legs before placing herself in between them, the other hand tugging at the bottom of your sweater, indicating that she wanted it off you. You nod, and she deftly removes it, tossing it behind her. Natasha kisses lightly down your neck, pausing to suck on the skin at your collarbone as you sigh. Your hands explore her upper body, caressing her back, her sides, her arms and shoulders as if you have to feel every inch of her. You attempt unbuttoning her shirt, but your fingers are fumbling in your breathless anticipation. Mercifully, she registers your difficulty in removing her shirt and looks at you affectionately as she quickly unbuttons the blouse and discards it. Not one to waste time, she then resumes her path of kisses, going from your clavicle to your chest to the cleavage peeking out of your bra.

You reach behind yourself to unhook your bra and shrug it off, sensing a bit of annoyance from Natasha that she wasn’t the one to do this task in undressing you but being too impatient to care. Her lips find your left nipple and she lightly circles it with her tongue, meeting your eyes with a smoldering gaze. She bites down on your nipple with just enough pressure to illicit another moan from you as your hands find as much of her skin as possible. As her mouth shifts focus from your left to your right breast, two of her fingers begin pinching and rolling your left nipple: you can practically feel the moisture gathering between your legs.

As she leaves a trail of kisses down your stomach, your heartbeat quickens, and your cheeks start to flush. Once again, she looks to you to confirm you’re still comfortable before pulling your skirt off, adding to the growing pile of clothing littering her bedroom floor. Natasha, not above a little teasing, peppers your hips and inner thighs with kisses painfully slowly as you nearly whimper, occasionally looking up at you with a smug expression upon seeing the desire in your eyes.

She brings her body back up yours and kisses you deeply, her tongue entering your mouth, one hand on the back of your neck and one gripping your thigh. You nearly lose yourself in her kiss, intoxicated by her skin on yours. Natasha breaks the kiss breathlessly and slides her body downwards, pulling off your underwear, now embarrassingly wet. For just a moment you consider how vulnerable you are, how every part of you is completely exposed to her. It scares you a little, until Natasha’s head dips down between your legs and her tongue pushes the insecurity out of your mind.

You feel her moan for the first time as she tastes you, her tongue dipping into your wetness, dancing around where you want to feel her most. Your hands entangle themselves in her hair, tugging a little as your need for her increases. Finally, her attention goes to your clit, and you audibly gasp as her mouth surrounds your most sensitive place. You’re not sure how much time goes by until you’re suddenly aware of how much pleasure has been building. Not sure how much longer you’ll last, between moans you whisper “I’m so close, Natasha”.

To your surprise, upon hearing this she stops and comes up to her hands and knees, her face a few inches above yours, her one knee between your legs. “Tell me what you want.” She commands, pressing her knee against you.

“Fuck me. Please, just fuck me.” You beg, grinding on her knee, desperate for her touch, desperate for release.

She brings her mouth to your ear and bites your earlobe playfully. “How?” she asks, her voice somewhere between a whisper and a growl.

“Your fingers” you answer with barely a second of pause, imaging how could she would feel inside you.

Natasha moves her knee out of the way before slowly sliding her index finger into you. You moan as she gently moves in and out, letting you adjust before adding a second finger. It slips in easily, and she begins to thrust a little harder, a little faster while watching your face intently. The pleasure you felt before begins building again, and you can no longer control the volume of the noises you’re making. “You are so sexy” Natasha breathes, loving how you react to her every touch and motion, and she inserts a third finger into you.

“God, oh god” is all you can manage as you feel your body rapidly approaching orgasm. You feel her third finger stretch you as she lightly curls her fingers, perfectly stimulating your g-spot. A few more pumps in and out and the dam breaks, your nails digging into her back as you gasp and pant in pleasure. Eventually, you begin to come down and Natasha carefully pulls her fingers from you, then licks them clean.

As she collapses beside you on the bed, you feel stupid tears form in your eyes. You couldn’t help it, orgasms usually brought on a few embarrassing tears. Natasha notices, concern written all over her beautiful face and her brow furrowed. “Hey, hey” she starts, tentatively stoking your cheek. “Did I do something wrong? I though that- I tried to-“

“No, not at all!” you cut her off, wiping away the pesky tear running down your cheek. “I just always do this, you were wonderful.” You assure her, watching her concern turn to relief. Tenderly, you kiss her lips, watching her relax again. “I think I really like you” you whisper, and a little smile forms on Natasha’s face.

“Oh yeah? I think it may be mutual.” She smiles, kissing you again as you shift you body on top of hers.

“Round 2?”


End file.
